Scotomaphobia- Laven DGM Fanfiction
by aquavenn
Summary: Allen and Lavi are on a mission when something goes drastically wrong. Innocence was retrieved but everything has a price. Allen copes with his new injuries, him and Lavi struggle to make it back to the order alive. Rated T. M later on ay-Man(&hallow) belongs to Hoshino Last Updated 01/06
1. Chapter 1: End of the Mission

**1: End of the Mission**

I opened my eyes and looked around but all I could see was white. _What happened? _"I-I I can't see..?" Confusion and worry flood my system. I wish I am wrong, I wish that this wasn't permanent and it would go away in a minute or two…

But it already had come to pass such a brief span of time, the continuance abiding more than a quarter of an hour I postulated. I couldn't recollect precisely how long. As time was such alike to a diabolical creature that cruelly took away the very breath of life to creatures not limited to beings that moved across the earth.

"Allen-kun? What's wrong? Did you say something?" The voice was recognizable, familiar, comforting.

Who was it? The answer came to my mind, it was obvious as this is who I had gone on the mission with. **Was something wrong with my memory?**

"Lavi? Is that you?" I reached towards where his voice had came from but my hand reached nothing but empty air. _Panic._I felt a hand touch my arm and grabbed the arm connected to it. Worriedly I asked "What happened? Why can't I see you?"

The feeling of not seeing.

Not knowing.

Nothingness.

It made me sick to my stomach.

What had happened and what was wrong with me?

-Lavi-

I looked at Allen as he closed and opened his eyes. 'What the..?' I asked myself. I heard Allen whisper, as if to himself "I-I I can't see?" With that comment I knew it wasn't good. 'Shit' I mentally cursed, 'Does he mean blind...?' I looked into his eyes and I knew. 'Shit shit shit shit,' I put aside my observations and acted like I didn't hear or notice anything. I wasn't supposed to after all…..

I shouldn't be panicked

"Allen-kun? What's wrong? Did you say something?" _'Please tell me I'm wrong.'_ But I knew I wasn't. My observations and 'instinct' were almost always right.

I had been trained to make correct observations. And I could recognize that at this instant I was emotion ridden, and those emotions were affecting my abilities.

"La-vi?" The white haired boy questioned, his voice was shaking. He reached next to me but his searching fingers reached thin air. "Is that you?" I touched his arm. Panic had set in when Allen had felt nothing and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him. To draw him into my arms, pet his soft snow white hair, and calm him down but I couldn't. I couldn't have a heart. I shouldn't feel anything.. but I did and still do.. all because of the injured teen in front of me. Allen grabbed my arm and with his worry evident in his voice the teen began to speak. "What happened? Why can't I see you?"

"Allen," I drew out his name a bit longer than I should, only fractionally. "Do you remember you told me to get the innocence while you held off the akuma?"

There was a pause. A brief amount of time. Allen was clearly paying attention, almost hanging onto my every word. "I don't know what happened while I was gone but when I came back after retrieving the innocence I saw that you were fighting a level four. I saw it attack you and you didn't fight back. You actually dis-invoked your innocence, So I finished it off..." I studied Allen's facial expression as I recounted the event and I could tell he didn't remember any of it.

When I ended my explanation there was a brief moment where I wasn't speaking and Allen made no attempt to speak either. I could tell that there was many a thoughts going through his head. He was either attempting to remember or processing the information I just told him or even possibly trying to come up with solutions. I played out the situation in my mind. I thought of how this would flow how it would play out in the future. I doubted that his eyesight would come back naturally. Maybe there was someone in the science section who could figure out what happened? If what happened became clear.. Then so should the solution.

"Allen, I need you to tell me if you remember anything that happened at all."

In a saddened and troubled voice Allen responded. "I don't know… I can't…"

"Please can you try?" I was holding his shoulders, I was desperate. '_Why?'_ A nagging voice seemed to ask me. I brushed the comment aside, leaving my direct attention on the person before me. The said exorcist shook his head.

"I told you Lavi, I can't!" I ignored the fact there were a few tears in his eyes.

Yet again the world around us turned into its natural silence. I let go of Allen's shoulders letting my hands fall to my sides. However unanticipated Allen's right hand caught my arm. I let it stay there, hanging in the middle of the air between us. He needed something he could feel. Or else he would be completely lost in his sightless world.

I finally cleared my throat, it seemed like ages, however it was under half a minute. _27 seconds of silence_. I responded in a_neutral_ voice, "We will go back to HQ and have Komui look at you. We'll see what he says, alright?" I watched Allen as he nodded and I sucked in a deep breath. _**'Lets hope this works'**_

"Let's try walking with you holding onto my arm. That way you won't fall and you can get used to how it's like." I suggested, Allen nodded. He seemed to like having someone else take charge. I knew he must have a lot going through his mind.

_Allen_

I didn't realize I was even holding onto Lavi's arm until he mentioned it. It was almost a subconscious action. Actually, it probably was. My mind had realized I needed something to steady myself against while adjusting to this, hopefully not permanent, situation. It was a strange feeling walking. Each step I took seemed to be like it was on quicksand. It felt like every step I took the ground sunk deeper but when expecting for that the ground came up too soon. I needed to keep walking though. Even if that walking was more like stumbling.

I was very clumsy at first and I almost took both Lavi and I when I thought the steps were more than they actually were. I was lucky that I had Lavi._ I would have been left behind because of being too much of a limitation if I was with kanda. Or he would help me but in the most verbally abusive way. Actually on second thought Kanda wouldn't be the most verbally abusive. There were other much finer examples. However of the people I could be stuck on a mission with, kanda would be a really bad choice. Lenalee would blame it on me because of coming up with the idea of splitting up. If I was with miranda or krory on the other hand, we wouldn't have split up. But if we did Miranda would be the best bet, She would've been able to reverse my eyesight issues, at least until we could get back to our rooms. Krory would also have been good he would help me get back like Lavi, but i'd bet he'd have been sweet talked into getting some handy-dandy "remedy"._


	2. Chapter 2: Acclimation and Adaption

**ChapII (15) - Acclimation and Adaption**

Recap: Allen somehow went blind on a mission with Lavi, Allen hoped it'd go away but it got worse and he can't see. Somehow Allen's memories aren't there and no-one can tell him what happened in the time away from Lavi. Both of them have a bit of panic, Lavi explains what he knows happened but ends up causing Allen to get more upset. They end up walking back to the in they were at and as they walk Allen gets lost in what if someone else had been on the mission with him.

_End of last chapter:_

I finally cleared my throat, it seemed like ages, however it was under half a minute. _27 seconds of silence_. I responded in a _neutral_ voice, "We will go back to HQ and have Komui look at you. We'll see what he says, alright?" I watched Allen as he nodded and I sucked in a deep breath. _**'Let's hope this works'**_

"Let's try walking with you holding onto my arm. That way you won't fall and you can get used to how it's like." I suggested, Allen nodded. He seemed to like having someone else take charge. I knew he must have a lot going through his mind.

_Allen_

I didn't realize I was even holding onto Lavi's arm until he mentioned it. It was almost a subconscious action. Actually, it probably was. My mind had realized I needed something to steady myself against while adjusting to this, hopefully not permanent, situation. It was a strange feeling walking. Each step I took seemed to be like it was on quicksand. It felt like every step I took the ground sunk deeper but when expecting for that the ground came up too soon. I needed to keep walking though. Even if that walking was more like stumbling.

I was very clumsy at first and I almost took both Lavi and I when I thought the steps were more than they actually were. I was lucky that I had Lavi._ I would have been left behind because of being too much of a limitation if I was with Kanda. Or he would help me but in the most verbally abusive way. Actually on second thought Kanda wouldn't be the most verbally abusive. There were other much finer examples. However of the people I could be stuck on a mission with, Kanda would be a really bad choice. Lenalee would blame it on me because of coming up with the idea of splitting up. If I was with Miranda or Krory on the other hand, we wouldn't have split up. But if we did Miranda would be the best bet, she would've been able to reverse my eyesight issues, at least until we could get back to our rooms. Krory would also have been good he would help me get back like Lavi, but I'd bet he'd have been sweet talked into getting some handy-dandy "remedy"._

I wasn't sure how long it took to get back to our room in town but we were able to, which I found surprising. I also found out it was easier to get lost in thoughts when not having eyesight. I wondered if this was what it was like for Marie. I was grateful Lavi helped me sit on the bed, because when I had attempted to sit on my own I had almost ended up on the floor. Lavi told me to stay put while he contacted HQ. I couldn't tell what time it was but there was an ache in my body to just be able to see. I wished there was a way to will it back but it seemed there was no way for that. A distraction, that's what I needed. "Timcanpy?" a questioning call escaped my lips. However where ever Timcanpy was it wasn't anywhere near as no Tim started fluttering around me. Even without Timcanpy here Tim still provided an escape from focusing on time passing as I was left to ponder where Tim could be.

When my thoughts eventually stopped I noticed the silence and the emptiness of room. It seemed to grow around me, the silence making it seem like I was in a void space where nothing but me existed. My muscles seemed to twitch, my body aching for me to move to do something, to fight. The lack of thoughts was actually just a lacking of what seemed like a connected series of thought flowing through my mind. I was thinking, but about nothing and yet everything at the same time and each new one rushed like a raging stream carried away before I could delve into it for much longer. I tried to quell the rushing water but the more I tried the more my body longed to move, while I longed to be able to focus on one singular thing.

My muscles could have been soothed by a walk outside, but a run would be more relieving. _But where could I run if I couldn't see?_ I wanted to work. But it seemed there was nothing I could do. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed. _If I could silence my mind like the silence that ebbed away at my body…_ I turned. _Maybe if I talked… _but there wasn't anyone inside the room. _Nothing._ I was trapped in the room but even more so I was trapped inside of myself. I was a bird, a robin, trapped… caged in my body. But if there was something to do, **if I could just see** I could calm and then maybe my breath would return to me. _If I could relax… if I could just sleep…_ The more I thought the more awake and tired I felt. _When would Lavi get back?_ Lavi was always the talkative one and with his constant droning on and on it would be so easy just to sleep. His voice would easily fill the dead air inside the room and turn it lively.

Several minutes passed and the bird in my chest wouldn't stop nor the ache in my muscles so I stood shakily. The shaking wasn't of lack of confidence or of weakness, it was a shaking, almost vibrating, that showed my bodies eagerness to wear itself out. After a few steps I realized I could get something to quench the thirst I hadn't known about prior. I tried to call up a mental picture of the layout of the room and as I moved about it soon came again. Of course the Picture hadn't come until after I had whacked my leg on several pieces of furniture, Though it wasn't like I was one to randomly memorize my surroundings without good reason to so I had to give myself a little credit on the fact I could call up an image at all. The fact neither Lavi nor Tim were here was in a way lucky, with their absence I was free to curse my head of anytime I rammed a leg into a bed or desk or walked into a wall.

In the end I did get the damned glass of water and gulped down the cool water feeling it run down my throat and after several glasses I felt at peace with the silent room and so did the small bird in my chest. Just in case I would need more water later I poured another glass, after washing my face. I ended up making it back without any more self-injury and I sat quietly. It wasn't long before impatience caught the best of me and I stood. I found my way to the other side of the room I pulled of gloves which were hindering my touch and threw to where I assumed the corner of the room was and then felt along the wall till my fingers felt something cool protruding from what I assumed was the window. I undid the latch and felt the cool from the air. It must've turned evening. As there wasn't a lot of sound coming from outside, however there was some and it helped. I wandered around and found a chair I had hit with my shin and moved it to the window and sat down in it.

The door opened and I realized I must've fallen asleep. "Lavi?" I questioned, and the smell of food hit my nose.

It was Italian food distinguished from the enjoyable smell. My stomach grumbled and growled at me letting me know that I had needed the food.

"Yep" Lavi states in his normal happy carefree voice. "They were serving Italian food, Imma go down and grab some more. Want me to help you to the table?" he seemed patient with me, calm and relaxed. _**Comforting**_. I sighed and closed my sightless eyes and nodded pushing myself up into a standing position. I heard Lavi set things down on what I assumed was the wooden table in the room and then his footstep, indicating that he had his boots on, lead over by me. The table wasn't much of a table, if memory served me right and instead it was a desk type piece of furniture. I visualized it when we had first walked into the room. _The dim light above shinning onto the dark finished wood, swirls in the wood of a dark tan with red orange tint in it caught my eye. It was study having thick legs, and the top was smoothed though the treated wood was in unequal widths. Above it was a painting; of a lake shown like the viewer was standing on the bank looking out at the scene. On the left bank there was huge bolder like rocks of varying sizes surrounded by evergreen trees, on second thought it was an inlet like place. Mountains were in the background disappearing into fluffy white and gray clouds. By the trees it was dark scenery like it was raining. However it looked relaxing. However on the right side was further back smooth light colored mountain the sky peaceful yet dark storm clouds were there. _When Lavi's steps are drawing nearer I snap back. I hear him get close and almost feel his presence. His hand touches my arm and holds it like he would hold a child, and I walk with him, but I dislike him doing that, treating me so insignificantly. I walk with him and it isn't long till we reach the table.

"What did you get, it smells delicious?" I state and inhale deeply catching a bit of orange garlic cheese and bread. Feel around for a fork and knife.

"It's some Padania with prosciutto and fontina, a loaf of garlic bread, some Tricolor Salad and then olive oil cake." Lavi pauses briefly in talking and I hear the sound of opening of foil and the garlic smell gets a lot stronger.

To fill the silence that seems a bit awkward I ask a question. "Mmm, does it look pretty?"

"Yeah Al, it does" Lavi states and turns. "Hey I'll be right back I'm just going to grab the rest." I gasp.

"There's more? Ahh, Lavi.. you're the best!" I hug his waist and feel Lavi's hand briefly tousle the white strands and then the warm hand leaves and moves to push off my arms, I get the idea and let go.

"I'll be right back, moyashi." His footsteps move to the door and I pout.

I can't tell if he saw or not but I hope he hears the pout my voice. "Not a moyashi." I state and turn to the food.

I hear the door open after I've successfully speared a piece of antipasto and put it in my mouth chewing. I had some of the honey cured ham and I guessed I had stabbed some provolone cheese and some random pickled vegetable, the vinegar taste was light but it made a nice contrast. I delved into the food that Lavi gave. The antipasto was the first to go, with it's variety of olives, pepperoni and other meats cured in various things, cheeses of all kinds some smooth and creamy some sharp and some hot. I took all of its mouthwatering flavors in and relished in them. Next to go was the Italian Flatbread called Padania, I had it on many occasions and found the chef's choice on just fontina and prosciutto a but depressing and drab. The olive oil cake had the subtleties of orange and vanilla, I couldn't quite place the other flavors it brought to the meal, The tricolored salad was supposed to look pretty and I felt depressed when I couldn't see it. But in a way it left my mind open to all possibilities of fancy presentations, the parmesan and slices of cut up beets a tiny bit of lemon juice sprinkled in. It was a total surprise as I had only expected the normal balsamic vinegar, pepper, and olive oil dressing.

Once I've finished the food brought to me I'm back to waiting however I distract myself with trying to remember the room. _The two toned, charcoal gray and moss green gray room, the light colored wood separating the two colors, the lighter moss-green-gray ontop, the charcoal slightly blue tinted gray on the bottom, the window… _my mind is drawn back to the painting. The meaning, the painter's message. _When everything looks good it has darker days soon to come and when the dark days are upon us it will soon work the problems out and everything will go back to calm peaceful days. Or was the message that even the dark has some light and the light some dark?_

The door creaks open and I hear footsteps I recognize as the friendly red head bookman exorcist enter in the room, the door shuts and he walks over. "Make sure to save some for me!" he teases and I laugh "I dunno rabbit boy, I thought you ate like a bird." The teasing lightheartedness of the night helps me when I drift off to sleep. It comforts me._ I can be strong enough to see this through, I just have to get to the order and Komui will find a way to fix them._

_Rewrite finished: 09/17/2016 upload: 01/05/2017_


	3. Chapter 3: The Flower on the Train

**Chapter 3: The Flower on the Train**

**RECAP:** _Allen gets blinded on a mission with Lavi, his memories from what exactly happened is gone, or at least hidden for now. But not all is kept hidden or forgotten, no matter how much Lavi wants to hide his lack of heartlessness he can't. He's noticing it subtly more. Lavi and Allen both hope for the possibility that Komui can cure the sudden onset of blindness. Allen finds it increasingly easy to get lost in his thoughts._

(Mixed POV)

Daylight broke and it surprised me Allen was still asleep, typically when the first rays of morning light came Allen would be finishing up his daily exercises or taking a shower. The fact he was asleep was odd, however I knew that Allen needed it. Rest does good for the body and helps healing, maybe just maybe the whitette would have his eyes working, he heavily doubted that fact though. The red-head starts packing up their stuff and after he is done the young bookman-exorcist showers. When he's finished Lavi takes his time with trying to fix his hair and comb it into something that isn't a bird's nest and after a good amount of time passes he gives up with only getting the annoying curly-q down and puts his headband in. When the flame haired makes it dressed into the room he notices how Allen's bed is messed up indicating his tossing and turning.

Allen typically was a light sleeper towards early morning, if anyone woke up the white haired would. Especially when someone was actively trying to wake him, though this time was unlike before. Lavi never had seen Allen toss and turn without being up in the next 15 minutes. So the Bookman took it upon himself to wake up the sleeping exorcist. Lavi pestered Allen poking his cheeks, prodding his side quite harshly and blowing in his ear but all Lavi got was Allen's eyebrows knitting together and trying to bury his face in the pillow beneath him. _ 'At least he was semi waking up.'_ He thought and stripped Allen's bed of the already falling off covers, Allen doing nothing but lying even more dead to the world than before. Lavi takes Allen's pillows and throws it to his bed. Allen still doesn't wake up. '_God he's worse than Komui.'_ "AAAaaAalllleeeennnnnn wake up!" water splashes. "nhhh," a groan. " MOYASHI WAKE UP" I yell while violently shaking Allen.

At that Allen wakes up and punching the offender in the nose panting and tries to look around and touches his eyes and groans.

"Finally you are awake." Lavi rubs his nose.

Allen groans, again. "What time is it?"

"Around 10?" Lavi says after mumbling 'See if I try to wake you up again.'

"10?" Allen is shocked, silence and Lavi doesn't reply. "What happened.. Why won't you wake me up again?" Allen asked wholly confused on Lavi's muttered remark. 'What could I have done?' Allen tried to remember what he was dreaming about or what his instinct would be on being woken up. Allen was a bit slow on the uptake as he'd just awoken. But it wasn't half a minute till he asked a bit embarrassed if he had. "Did I punch you?"

"Yes you did." Lavi replied in a tone it was clear Lavi was pouting. Allen remembered what Lavi would look like when pouting and it was very cute, or at least in his memory it was. It was one of the childish behaviors of Lavi that made Allen doubt if he really was around 19 years old.

"Allen." Lavi called Allen off in a serious tone, giving a warning to the 'younger' teen. The mentioned 'teen' realized he'd let out a little giggle at his imagination and his cheeks flushed up. "Ah, I'm sorry I really am. I didn't mean to hit you!" he apologized politely and sincerely. Almost as if the giggle hadn't happened Lavi continued with what he was going to say. "I'll go get food and an icepack. Get ready, I've already packed but here is your suitcase. After we eat, you should try to see if your cursed eye still works then we will be catching the train back to the order."

After breakfast we found that yes I could still see the hellish version of the world made with my curse. I wasn't freed from the hell caused by my foolishness and desire to not be left again. But at least, I could see something. 'Something was a start' as Lavi encouraged. And it did encourage me, him saying that my sight wasn't all lost, and if I could see the blindness should be reversible or resolve itself on its own. It was soon after this that Lavi asked the manager of the place we were staying at when the train would come, we were both very eager to get back with the new hope of the return of my eyesight. Lavi soon was informing me when the train was arriving, it wasn't as soon as we wanted but with the extra time I suggested more practicing of walking.

It wasn't easy but it wasn't too hard. After getting rid of the fear of falling each step I took or running into something I became comfortable with moving about. When Lavi wasn't there I used my hands to make sure I didn't run into anything, and soon learned a new way to walk where I didn't lift my feet as high as I used to, and the sort of shuffling sort of dragging my feet allowed me to walk more confidently.

Time went by rapidly and soon Lavi was carrying our bags as we walked out of the inn together. Lavi's helpful guidance and warnings of ramming into things or people was needed less and less and as we walked through the not empty enough street I was brought back to our first meeting, and how then too Lavi helped me quell the unease and overconfidence I had when losing my cursed eye. My thoughts drifted from then to now and how in a way I was grateful that my cursed eye was still functioning and I wasn't left completely in the dark. Lavi tugged my coat sleeve softly when I started to wondered the wrong way and gentlemanly helped me up the steps up into the train. Once situated in the cabin Lavi asked why I punched him in the morning. Reluctantly I gave in and told him it was because of a bad dream. Lavi replied with "I thought so" and "you should get some rest now, I'll wake you when we are there, or when lunch is served." After I settled down resting my head against a folded up blanket that came with our first class cabin Lavi told me I would really need the sleep because I looked like hell. _His form of awkward small talk? _Maybe it was him trying to help me sleep because he didn't shut up talking about unimportant things till most likely after I had fallen asleep.

Time seem to take an eternity sitting there silently staring out the window as Allen slept, his head resting on my shoulder. Or rather I tried to look outside the window and let myself study the ever changing scenery flying by but my eye kept flicking to the reflection translucent on the cold glass. I sighed at myself, giving into the temptation for a few moments before I hear that voice in the back of my head telling me how wrong I am to do that. That sinking feeling in my gut when part of me remembers how I'll have to leave at some point in time, seems to consume bits and pieces. Once it's spread with the poisonous words that are ever repeating and ever reminding I am left empty, hollow.. Like I am supposed to. But that is just a part of me. Just a part. I don't know what I should** have** locked away.

I sigh when I look at that reflection again, _should I push him off?_ I know the answer. Or what I should answer, I know what I should do with the part that says no. Somehow I don't lock that away, but instead all I do is push it aside and pretend it doesn't exist.

The sound of the train moving across the tracks, when I focus on it, doesn't relax me like it should. It makes me more anxious. As we move closer to the order, I know we move closer to what can save Allen from the torment he is going through but also we move closer to Bookman. To the rules and watchful eye. I know Bookman is suspicious about how much isn't an act. And the fact one of my supposed to be fake friends is now injured. He'll make me do more book work, work I don't want to do. Somehow I want to escape this, fast forward to when this persona is in the past when I don't feel and experience this with it mattering. We have been here for so long, I've been Lavi for so long. How can I not become attached when we haven't moved on yet, when we haven't even gotten to the reason why we are here. _Why?_ I ask but I know why. _It's a test and I am failing._

The frustration that echoes through my empty shell dissipates as I stare at that damned reflection. I'm not surprised when I am disturbed from the reoccurring thoughts, even though I should be. But I am taken slightly off guard. I shift slightly but not too much to wake Allen from his needed sleep and put the mask on again. By shifting I can see that it's a train attendant, female, whom has knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Sirs. May I come in?" she asks, politely but the kind of polite that is forced with public service jobs. My singular green eye looks at the sleeping teen and wonder what she is here for. She looks suspicious, but then again so does everyone. Everyone is hiding something. But I can't get what it is about her.

"Uh Sure?" my voice a tell that I'll follow with a question soon enough. I watch as she moves her hangs causing the cabin door to slide open softly. "What is this about?" I question her as girl walks in and slides the door close behind her. I'm suspicious of her but Allen would've woken up and notified me already if she was an Akuma.

She looked around the age of 16 or 17, with her dark semi curled hair. The curls weren't rolled curls but more of a swish or wave. I knew she was a train attendant by the vest and rest of the ensemble she wore. The unusual trait was that part of her bangs as style to the side instead of having it tied back like it should be with the rest of it and was customary with workers on trains. But that wasn't the only thing. Her eyes that were green like non regularly watered grass seemed to flash when she stared at the teen sleeping on my shoulder. When I glanced at said teen I noticed that he actually wasn't sleeping and my brain registered that he had been sitting up since the second the girl walked in the compartment.

The way she looked at Allen had me on edge. 'Why did her eyes flash?' 'What was she?' Were only some of the many questions that flowed into my head in a second. I couldn't help but wonder and worry. Not only because of the injured teen next to me but also because it was my job as a bookman to question things I came in contact with. I know that not all of the questions would be answered but most of them definitely would be. I studied her and every tiny detail about her. There was more to her than what meets the eye. I was sure of that. After a couple of seconds of study I glanced at the whitette next to me, noticing the curse was activated. Meaning the possibility she was an Akuma or something sent by the earl even more likely.

"You are Allen?" The teen train-attendant questioned at the same moment as Allen stated "Akuma," standing. She waited no time saying "So you are Allen then." The words rolling off her tongue coldly and a smirk played across her face. My hand shot to my hammer but I hesitated at the next words she said "I was told by Marian to find you."

_**Aquavenn:**__ And with that my dear readers is a cliff hanger but fear not there's more. This wasn't completely rewritten from the rewrite draft I had made back in September.. Though I had via printed copy and a currently missing notebook written a lot more and developed this way more. But alas I lost this and several new chapters so I settled with the half done edit and adding about a paragraph to this to try and make this flow a bit better. And trying to limit me on editing these chapters as much as I can will help in the long run of writing more chapters and not just edits. (LAST EDIT: 01/06/17)_


	4. Chapter 4: End of the Ride?

_**Last time:**__ "You are Allen?" The teen train-attendant questioned at the same moment as Allen stated "Akuma," standing. She waited no time saying "So you are Allen then." The words rolling off her tongue coldly and a smirk played across her face. My hand shot to my hammer but I hesitated at the next words she said "I was told by Marian to find you."_

**Chapter 4: End of the Ride?**

**RECAP:** _Allen gets blinded on a mission with Lavi, his memories from what exactly happened is gone, or at least hidden for now. Lavi lets Allen sleep a bit longer than normal and almost gets his nose broke. Allen's nightmare/dreams cannot be remembered but it's as if his dreams are trying to tell him something. Lavi again is the food fetcher, Allen can still see black and white world when activated. Lavi still lets Allen sleep. An Akuma appears claiming to be sent by Cross to find Allen._

(Lavi-ish POV)

"Marian? Cross Marian? _General_ Cross?" Lavi asked dubiously. He was shocked to say the least, what could Cross have to do with it? If it was an Akuma claiming relations with Cross then Lavi started to understand where this was going. If the Akuma's words were true it would mean she was a Modified Akuma like Sachiko/Chomesuke or -

"Who are you?" Both Allen and I questioned at the same time.

The girl responded, sounding a bit annoyed if I might add, "I am Amaryllis." _'The name of a flower..'_ I noted to myself as I looked her over. '_Well she certainly isn't shy, maybe she was using the name for its orgins?'_**Amaryllis** fell deeply in love with Alteo who possessed great strength and beauty, but her affections were unrequited. '_Is that why she became an Akuma? Or maybe she thinks the name is familiar but just not recognized as what it is so we end up trusting her?'_ I doubted Allen would've known about this as he didn't really seem like one to read mythology what with being devoted to saving Akuma souls and all.

"How can you be her she was a-" _'So Allen knows this Akuma?'_ I thought to myself. Allen had started saying the sentence in a disbelieving tone but was interrupted by the girl. That disbelief caused me to think that _'maybe she really IS one of crosses altered Akuma.'_

"I am an exorcist still." Amaryllis said with truth apparent in her voice. _'Impossible. There was no way it could work…'_

"How?" I questioned aloud not really registering that I did. After a moment of silence she answered making me realized I'd spoken it aloud.

"My twin sister called me back."

_'Not what I thought but that's normal enough...'_

"None of us had realized about her having Innocence in her body, we had never heard of the order and we didn't know who the Earl was as the time of my death or when she called me back. When the Earl noticed it was too late. I had already become high leveled. When he noticed he put me in a deep sleep never to awake. For some reason the Earl couldn't kill me. Somehow I was not like the others, yes there was others who had innocence but they would destroy themselves when evolving, the dark matter consuming the innocence or the innocence purifying them till they reverted back to just the Skeleton." Amaryllis paused for a second, soon continuing without any interruptions.

"One of the Noah wanted to study how I worked, but my innocence wouldn't let them. So I was put to sleep and as time passed I was forgotten about by the Earl. When my spell was broken Cross found me, explained things, altered me."

There was a pause of silence to let everything she said sink in. Then I asked "How old are you?"

"I was awoken 14 years ago." Amaryllis answered.

The white haired spoke this time, he was clearly confused and a bit mistrusting of this modified-akuma in front of him. The information didn't seem to be lining up. "Master said you had died." He said firmly and matter of fact-ly

"I had disappeared... that's why he said that." Amaryllis replied.

But this time her simple response was off. I could sense something else happened than just simply disappearing. _'What was it then?' _I needed more information to go on to find what it was that smelled fishy. Not only that but She was changing the information initially given to us. Did she think Allen wasn't informed? How did she find out in the first place about Allen and his Akuma modifying master if she hadn't been with him at some point? And it didn't seem that the Earl knew of General Cross Marian's Akuma modifying abilities and neither did the order or bookman clan till a couple months ago (as far as Lavi knew.) "Why are you dressed as a train attendant?"

"Because that's my current job" Amaryllis quickly responded a moment of silence then the addition of "Though, now that I found you, Allen, I'm going to be with you. Cross told me to follow you to the order." I supposed that Amaryllis, if speaking the truth, was smart. IF she was an Altered Akuma and she had been told by Cross to find Allen, staking out our mode of transport was indeed a solid way to find us if not worried about the time it took to find us. She may even have planned this specific train because she knew of the strange occurrences in this region. If she did she'd have known of the innocence and not hunted it down and destroyed it. Plus there was the fact she hadn't killed everyone on the train.

Allen yawned, "You should get back to work, come back when we have to leave." Allen said and told her what stop we would be getting off at.

Amaryllis nods and stands "Alright. I'll be seeing you in two hours." She exited the room opening and closing the door.

"What she said matches what Cross told me." Allen said and then yawned again.

"Get some rest, Allen. If she isn't what she says she is you'll need the extra sleep."

"Yeah I am kinda sleepy" Allen said yawning the sleepiness evident in his change in speech. The white haired tentatively reached out and touched my shoulder with his hand and then set his head down resting it against my shoulder, again. I paused for a moment _'on purpose this time.'_ After an internal argument to put my arm around him I decided for it. After I did, the tired teen moved his hands snaking them around me and held onto me tightly.

_'Maybe Al losing his eyesight wasn't all that bad.'_ I thought to myself. I noticed the shift in Allen's personality, the sudden clinginess and how he always wanted to keep me a finger's length away. _'Maybe it's because he's afraid I'm going to abandon him? Like cross?'_ After we sat down it wasn't long before Allen's breathing slowed down. I looked at Allen and smiled "sleep well." I said softly then rested my head against the wall behind me and closed my eye.

(POV change—Original start to the chapter—Time skip)

Lavi heard a knock on the door. _'..Amaryllis?' _he thought questioningly. It wasn't time yet for the high-leveled Altered Akuma to check in on them. She had an hour ago told Lavi (while Allen was sleeping) that they had four hours till they got to their destination. It was three hours too early. They were still in the mountains. Lavi opened the door to a worried look on the aforementioned Akuma. "Lavi, Allen..." She started _'Allen'_ the red head had noticed that Allen had woken up and was standing just before the door got opened. **"We've got company."** she said stating the obvious. Obvious because when Lavi looked at Allen his cursed pentacle eye was activated.

_(Allen's POV)_

I felt my eye hurt in the familiar pang. _'Akuma.'_ I opened my eyes to the dark abyss I seemed to be in. Having been awoken from a dream that seemed to have been important… but now forgotten. Exactly what the dream contained was about no longer urgent (as if it ever was?). The pressing matter now was the Akuma that ranged between level 2 and 3 whose souls I could see with my eye. The Akuma were in a large horde of maybe as few as 50. Our work was cut out for us. I stood on my feet warily, uncertainty massively prevalent as a voice in the back of my head whispered. _'How could I fight with only the black and white world to work with?'_

The door opened which brought me out of my thoughts and Amaryllis spoke "Lavi, Allen.. **We've got company.**" I heard an explosion from further up, probably the front of the train, and invoked my innocence with the ease that came with having a high synchro rate, how high was still unknown. The shawl like cape wasn't present but my arm I could feel became long and spiked. I rushed, surprisingly quickly despite being newly blind, to help fellow passengers and to eliminate the beasts I was made to save the ones calling to me in the horrible cacophony of unheard sound. It was my normal response, and I wouldn't let being blind slow me down as I had to work at full capacity. If there was even that many the passengers that weren't killed in the blast they would be dead in no time. I was relieved there were no level fours. If there had been I'd have no idea what I could've done.

**"ALLEN WAIT!"** I heard Lavi yell but by that time it was **already **_**too **_**late**.

(pov shift)

"ALLEN WAIT!" He hears his friend yell at him. A millisecond later Allen feels someone push him out of the way another explosion rings out so close Allen knew it's where he was barely a moment before. His hearing is blocked as a ringing floods his senses jarring his thoughts from the moment. His mind can barely register where he's going. They'd moved out of the way before the blast happened, but it happened so suddenly it for Allen was barely a second. The ringing seems to drone on forever but eventually dies down.

It was around 30 seconds since Allen exited the cabin, but Allen felt himself move in slow motion. His hands gently getting placed on the chest that somehow ended up underneath him. The faint rising and falling shocked Allen. Whatever he landed on he'd assumed was the floor because of how much it hurt hitting it. Allen could sense the familiarity of the person whose body he was on top of, he knew them. Allen could sense it, sense whom it was but his mind wasn't processing fast enough. Him who was he? (Allen knew the one he fell on was male as the lack of boobs also the yelling only moments before. "Lavi…" Allen breathed his speech slightly raspy and shaky but recognition still flowed with his voice and expression. The exorcist breathed heavily, even if Allen hadn't hit him square in the chest and didn't knock the wind out of him he doubted Lavi would be breathing normal as he'd just sprinted to save him. But Allen didn't know the third reason on why Lavi's breathing was labored as he was in pain…

"Are you okay?" Allen asked, if he hadn't have been blinded earlier this question wouldn't have been so imperative. Blind to everything but the living hell known to Allen as the black and white realm the lack of sight was slowly aggravating the cursed teen increasingly. The blindness was indeed becoming more of a hindrance, every time Allen grew accustomed to it the situation worsened in retaliation, it seemed. The silver eyed teen had expected that he could still make himself of use but that seemed to be getting further and further from the truth, and the universe seemed to enjoy making Allen suffer. Not only that, but to rub it in like a chef putting a dry rub on meat to cure it.

Allen's frustration was only reaching its peak, Allen finding it hard to retain his cool. For some reason Allen flinched when Lavi's voice severed his thoughts. "I'm fine, Al. I am glad you're safe" Lavi replied to Allen's earlier question and this was not that obvious of a lie. Though there was no real truth to Lavi was there? He lived and breathed a lie. Allen didn't know that but his chances of every finding out were shrinking rapidly, as rapidly as Lavi's heart was pumping blood. Allen's slender mismatched hand gently gripped Lavi's arm, not knowing where else to touch… not knowing where he should've touched.

"I'm glad you're fine too." Allen says softly, eyes downcast. Looking down was more out of a habit than because of being sad, nor ashamed or embarrassed. None of these feelings were perdominent, though he did feel some of the latter two, mixed with bitter anger towards himself. Allen seemed to express emotions more vividly, if he'd have thought about this he wouldn't have assumed it was heavily based on his lack of sight. However this indeed was the case, if not wholly then predominantly, Stress attributed to his injury and even deep down a subtle fear. His look of hurt and anguish was tugging on Lavi's heart strings. 'Why was Allen like this?' Lavi asked himself. 'Could it be because of not wanting to be abandoned again?' The pyro haired knew of Allen's but only as much as had been let slip. Lavi was confused on why, if even Allen was feeling that way NOW. 'Maybe he was taught or trained to be like this because of his neglecting master?' All these questions weren't really thought of on purpose, more like a subconscious action. They were just thoughts drifting up like bubbles from deep below a lake's surface.

The whitette can feel a hand on his face. "It's alright. You're just not used to not being able to see." Lavi says comforting, or at least trying to be comforting. The redhead was almost compelled to do at least something to help the beanchan. Lavi lets his hand go to move it to his side. The second Lavi did this they heard a noise causing Allen's head to shoot up and so does Lavi's. **"Shit."** one of the two teens let slip out as he saw the Akuma that caused the explosion. Said Akuma had been watching then since he burst into their car. Now was when the realization stuck both of Lavi that both of the two exorcists were incapacitated in one way or another.

_'Well at least I'm with Allen', _thought Lavi, _'I can die protecting him.'_ Lavi knew that they were screwed, with Allen's inability to see and his (Lavi's) own injuries that he knew would prevent him from standing, they couldn't fight. Lavi recognized (for the third time. Three as the other times were as followed: getting hit by an Akuma, falling into the water only to be saved by Krory drinking the Akuma blood from him was the firsy, and second was when the ark started crumbling and he fell, Allen saved him that time. And now it seemed) that he was going to die, once again, from an Akuma. But now was different, now was better. Better as he was able to die with Allen, the boy who seemed to be occupying his mind for the past several months. He of course didn't wish Allen to die, but to die in the company of him… after so many wars, after so many different identities, this way was perfect.

As Lavi awaited his fate, the fate didn't come. Amaryllis whom had been knocked out during the explosion had awoke. And seeing as that the level three has raised its limb for a killing blow, she sprung into action. _"DEVOUR!" _When she yelled the invocation Allen saw what only his unseeing cursed eyes could see. Allen was sure, now more than ever, that Lavi was right in calling it hell. Allen cried out covering his eyes. The curse mark throbbing in pain, it seemed a good deal greater than the normal ache, Ten times what he saw when an Akuma self destructed in The Town that rewound. He could feel a tear slip down his face, this wasn't a sign of weakness… Nor was it this time for empathy or remorse, just pain.

Amaryllis was warned of this happening after she revealed this power in front of Master Cross, however this didn't give her compassion. "Get past it, I know what you saw must've been bad but I need you to do what I can't. I'll destroy the Akuma, a different way than now... so don't worry. Just stop his bleeding. Can't have an exorcist die now, can we?" the last remark was unknown on how it should be taken. Her strong voice wasn't mocking, nor did it seem sincere. Amaryllis tossed her vest, which she had been unbuttoning as she spoke, to Allen. "It's his left torso." Her words effectively ratting the bunny out.

Last edit before today: 09/17/2016 today: 01/06/2017


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

"Its his left torso." And with that amaryllis left to combat the minions of the earl. Something she wasn't glad having once been. "I'll try to come help after I get rid of the Akuma" she called back at the two before she invoked her weapon. "innocence fusion level two!" The Exorcist Akuma yelled and attacked.

Allen no longer heard her and focused on his injured friend in front of him. "why didn't you say you were hurt" the cursed teen asked, not expecting a response and pushed the vest onto the wound he had felt out with his human hand.

However contrary to Allen's beliefs' the badly injured ginger responded. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

Allen paused what he was doing. "b-but we're friends aren't we?"

"We are friends, al." Lavi responds but lets out a groan as more pressure is applied to his wound and the sudden pain takes the train of thought right out of his head.

"But that's what friends do." Allen said as he wrapped a torn part of the vest around lavi. His hand gently brushed again lavi. "we tell each other stuff even if it might hurt them."

Lavi responded to Allen. "but you didn't tell us you were bleeding that one time so it doesn't count, hypocrite."

Allen stopped. He looked hurt. "but you could see! And I didn't say I was fine!" The whitette's voice was angry, and he could feel the warm sticky substance seeming out from the cloth pushed against the wound. "Dammit lavi. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad." Lavi was silent. Not wanting to say anything... More like there was nothing for him to say. Anything he could say would upset him further.

"your hurt really bad, you shouldn't have jumped in front of me like that, lavi, It was my fault." Allen started crying which cause the red head to feel guilty. But what he had done was for the best. Lavi wanted to help Allen, to protect the little white haired beansprout. He would risk his life for him. Do anything to protect the one whom he couldn't before.

Lavi blamed himself for Allen's blindness. If he had just been there sooner... If he could just have not split up... Allen wouldn't have been hurt. He would still be able to see. Lavi felt guilty for liking Allen's clinginess since the accident. "I'm so sorry" lavi said and hugged the teen to him. "I just couldn't see you get hurt again" Allen froze as lavi rested his head on top of his own. "I can't see you get hurt, you're too important to me."

Allen gasped and lavi froze. 'shit. Why the hell did I just say that!?' Lavi thought to himself and backed away from Allen, just in time to see Allen's face show utter disbelief. And he winced.

"eheh heh heh" Allen laughed awkwardly. "just how much blood did you lose?"

Lavi sighed in relief, he was glad Allen just brushed it off as something a by product of his injury. Wait. 'glad?' Lavi was very confused at his emotions. He was glad and no longer nervous at Allen's reaction to his sudden mini confession (confession?, lavi wasn't even sure if he had any feelings for anyone else. He wasn't supposed to have any. So how could on such shot notice he suddenly be confessing his love to someone?) but another part of the bookman-in-training felt utterly crushed. Allen had rejected the notion of lavi having a crush. Therefore he didn't like him.

Lavi decided to go along with what Allen thought/said. "I don't know. Alot i guess." He acted suprised at himself, but not all of this was simply an act.

Lavi stiffened as Allen put his hand to lavi's forehead. "shit, lavi your really cold, sweaty and clammy."

Lavi asked unsure of what Allen was getting at. "so? What's wrong with that?"

"lavi, is your skin pale-er than it normally is?" The bean-chan asked as he felt for lavi's pulse. The pressure he had applied along with the cloth hadn't stopped the bleeding and now the whitette was getting rather worried. As he felt the rabbits pulse he had realized that he was going into hypovolemic shock. When lavi didn't answer Allen snapped at him. "is your skin pale!"

Lavi replied in a calm tone, despite lavi having lost his cool. "what the hell are you talking about? I'm fine al. Nothing is wrong." This response got the blind teen to growl at lavi.

"answer me straight!" Allen yelled, he needed to know how bad lavi was but as he spoke to the injured teen Allen soon figured out he was confused at least a little bit. Allen managed to get a reply out of him however.

"I'm pale I guess, but I don't see what the problem moyashi." Allen groaned at lavi's response but knew it wasn't really his fault.

"I'm sorry" Allen said. He could feel that the blood had seeped through the cloth and Allen needed something else to wrap around lavi's wound. Anything to stop the bleeding. He took off his jacket, komui and Johnny would bitch at him but he no longer cared about their opinion. Allen used his innocence to cut a strip of cloth and wrap around the wound. He had already used all the scraps of cloth from amaryllis' vest and his own.

Allen wrapped it around tying it tight, not too tight though. He pressed against the wound again which ended up getting a groan out of lavi. "sorry it hurts" Allen apologized.

Lavi responded "its okay, I've had worse." Allen was happy that lavi was aware enough at that moment to be able to reply to him. Because it would be worse if lavi couldn't. The confusion was subtle and not completely there but Allen could tell lavi wasn't sure where they were or why he was hurt.

Allen suddenly felt something touch his head and he froze. 'an Akuma?'


	6. Chapter 6: Fated

**Chapter 6: Fated**

Allen realized that the thing on his head wasn't and couldn't possibly be an Akuma about the second after he thought it. And the possibility it could be anything but what it was; was soon erased as he felt it nuzzle his head. "Timcanpy, not now." Allen said in an irritated tone. Normally he wouldn't be so rude, but a friend almost on death's door didn't help with politeness. The blind white haired exorcist was busy attending to Lavi hoping that somehow he could stop him from bleeding to death.

The one eyed red head had already lost too much blood. And there was no probable way for the team to make it to medical attention in time. Being as they were only god knows where, probably somewhere in the mountains as Lavi hypothesized that was where they were all those minutes ago. It seemed ages had passed since the train had been fully functioning and everything was at peace. If they were in the mountains there was no knowing of how close or how far away they were from the next town. For all they knew they could be an hour away when riding the a train going many miles an hour. Train time didn't equal on foot time which means if they were to try and attempt to get anywhere it would take an hour for every two the train took.

That could possibly mean it would take the teens days to reach the next town if they were in perfect health. In addition they were injured so the journey might take a week or more. But Lavi didn't have a week, a day, and hours and most likely would be dead in three quarters of an hour or less. In all actuality Lavi was 'fated' to die there on that train if proper medically attention wasn't preformed. But the odds of Lavi not making it didn't stop Allen. Quite the contrary to that in fact, Lavi's imminent death caused the cursed teen to work harder. He wouldn't let his friend die, At least not while it was to be more blood on his hands.

Allen thought back to what Lavi had said. '_I've had worse.' What could that mean? Was that just a side effect of Hypovolemic shock? And when would it get worse? _Allen knew that if the blood wouldn't stop that Lavi would become unconscious. He knew that if Lavi died so would a piece of him. Lenalee would definitely blame him, after all she was the foolish one whom let her friends and family become a part of her world and anytime someone died so did a piece of her world. Allen knew what it felt like to watch someone die instead of you. Long ago he risked his life for someone only to have them die later on. Though that wasn't to say risking your life was bad. In fact he never regretted it once.

Many times Allen had cheated death and that's why he hated Lavi trying to save him and taken the shot. Allen knew that if he himself had taken it that he wouldn't be this near to death as Lavi was now. Plus there was the fact that if Allen hadn't gotten blinded on the mission neither of them would've gotten shot like that. But if they had Allen could've used clown belt as wrappings instead of murdering jackets and vests.

He felt the presence on his head leave and land on his hand. "TIMCANPY NOT NOW" Allen growled as he tied it tighter. He felt the golem nudge his hand, Tim wanting Allen to flip it over but Allen refused instead reprimanding the golden golem. Tim, in retaliation, bit Allen and forcefully made him turn the hand over. The golem then spit in his hand something. "What is this Tim?" Allen questioned.

But of course Tim couldn't answer verbally, as that wasn't his purpose. And the golems pointing at Lavi did nothing, since Allen couldn't see. Timcanpy soon realized this and opened up and played audio he had collected so Allen could understand. "Help… heal…him..." Tim 'said'. And Allen realized what it was.

"It's something for the wound?" Allen stated in a semi questioning tone. But now was not the time to question anything and Allen used his clawed left hand to cut the makeshift tourniquet and quickly undid his work. Ninety-nine present of the bandages were soaked with blood and Allen knew he had to work fast. The only make shift bandage that wasn't soaked in rabbit blood was the one he had just applied.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

_**Hey sorry for not updating as I haven't been able to write this chapter the way I want to, I might have a flash back to what happened more in depth. There are VERY slight / subtle hints as to an aspect I'm going to now develop later as I go, I'll try and add more hints and make it more obvious as I write. Also once I get better at writing I will try and rewrite this entire fanfic and polish it up trying to get it to flow how I want it to rather than what I am.**_ _**I'd like to thank those of you whom read this and a special thanks to InsanityOwl who's been commenting and helping me behind the scenes. **_

**Chapter 7: true fate?**

Amaryllis had left the two exorcists to try and possibly save any train passengers, that were left alive, before the earl's Akuma killed the remaining. She wasn't sure if there would actually be any Akuma left by the time she got there. Even by the time she made it to the next compartment. They had wasted so much time, she should have left the moment the train stopped. However she had to stay because she had to 'protect' Allen.

Amaryllis knew that it was already probably a massacre with the time she'd lost. Everyone was probably dead. But hell, at least it would be fun to kill of the remaining Akuma. The second she went into the next compartment she had activated the innocence she called her own.

An Akuma saw Amaryllis, she smirked as it was confused. The confusion happened nearly every single time. 'I really haven't done this in a long while' she thought to herself as she started the battle. She killed the first one quite easily as it had been 'surprised' though as Amaryllis thought she corrected herself. The Akuma had been taken of guard. Not expecting some living being come into the compartment. Its second thought, Amaryllis guessed, was that she was an Akuma like it was, so it kept its guard down as it didn't think she was a threat. However that changed the instant she activated her innocence and vanquished the Earl's machine.

As she killed each methodically, they slowly caught on and the challenge was more... difficult. But none the less she killed them all off not leaving a single one behind. After the compartment was cleared she noticed it was- clear. She was a bit annoyed that they had already killed all the passengers in this compartment.

The compartments that followed took a bit more time and as she moved on to the next one nothing was left alive. Akuma... nor human. When she reached the last train car she saw them. An Akuma and a 'hostage'. She wondered if it was really a hostage or an Akuma in human form. She looked at the Akuma, and recognized it was on the verge of becoming a level three she sighed.

She had her innocence hidden and looked at the pathetic sight in front of her. "I'm on your side you idiot!" she said and scoffed at them. The Akuma looked at her distrustfully and she in response moved her hair to show her mark. The Akuma still didn't quite believe her and looked at her studying amaryllis. Amaryllis looked at the Akuma and crossed her arms. "C'mon. really? Go ahead and kill that person and level up already, unless you don't mind me taking your kill."

She moved towards the Akuma and the Akuma moved to kill it's 'hostage'. "Aren't you going to transform first?" Amaryllis asked. The Akuma found her annoying but none the less, amaryllis got to watch as the idiotic Akuma decided to head her suggestion. During the split second it took to transform, she attacked. It was dead before it even knew she had moved. She looked at the hostage and flicked its forehead with her fingernail. "Aha! You two? Say your prayers." Amaryllis then proceeded to kill the 'Akuma'. I turned to head back but there was noise outside. The sounds of akuma killing people. _'Sounds like fun.'_

Finally the seemingly never ending horde of Akuma started to shrink and I continued the killing till finally they were killed off. All of them. I quickly turned and made my way to the injured, my charges. For they were the only ones left.

As I made my way I looked around the train, there was no way that it was still operable. I looked outside I could see snow outside and realized we would have no choice but to stay here for the night. I groaned. _Maybe I could get walker to phone into headquarters and they could send someone?_

I reached the last compartment and saw Allen and a very sickly looking Lavi along with my masters golden golem. The compartment reeked of blood and for a second I believed the red head had died, but was soon met with Allen smiling in my direction._ 'The hell?' _I started at him. _'he is staring at me?.. he is. How? Is he not blind?'_ I then remembered he could see my soul for I was an Akuma, highly evolved but Akuma none the less, and one with a purer soul then most others it showing like a secondary person for Allen or a ghost as what a normal would say.

I smiled back. "You stopped the bleeding?" I questioned as I walked closer to the gruesome couple. Allen's shirt was covered in blood and so were his hands. Some I saw resided in his hair. On closer examination I noted that it was from Tim getting in blood and then landing on Walker's snow white hair.

Allen responded "Yes Tim had something."

I made a sound of acknowledgement to the whitette, knowing I couldn't nod since the exorcist most likely wouldn't be able to see it.

"It ended up helping to stop the bleeding"

"That's great… but we won't be able to leave yet. Can you contact HQ and tell them what happened?" I asked and Allen then realized he should.

"Right! I should do that shouldn't I! Tim.." Allen said and held a hand out for his golem. Timcanpy landed in his hand, "Can you contact Komui for me?" Timcanpy signified 'Yes', somehow conveying to the blind exorcist that he'd try his best, the golden golem opened his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

Should thank watchers : CeciliaBunny, Cianade6, InsanityOwl, MoostachePanda, Nightprincess123, Piggypig213, SwedishDiva, Ventus286, i love pink the neko, ,devit-jasdevi, inuyashamunkey, kittyluv2000, nayukiamnesia, winxclubeverc2, Elsa483, Kairi Walker, Lorelei Jacques, Usagi- Twins, satanic penguin

Special thanks to InsanityOwl, and thank you for reviewing nayukiamnesia. Also thanks to the First reviewers way back in chapter 1 (InsanityOwl) and chapter 2 (kittyluv2000). And the new one on the 'chapter 7'(which is now chapter 6 like it should be) nayukiamnesia.

_PLEASE COMMENT AND MAYBE I'LL WANT TO UPDATE MORE_

**Chapter 8**

Timcanpy tried to contact Komui but there was nothing, only static. Allen asked "What's-?" but before Allen could finish he's interrupted by the answer to his barely formed question.

"We're in the mountains so he most likely can't connect." the Akuma said while staring at Allen, not that Allen would be able to tell. She had heard that the weather wasn't going to be that good earlier. Amaryllis never understood why people liked talking about the weather.

"What should we do?" The whitette asked.

Amaryllis was silent for a moment before speaking. "I'll go see if there's anything on the train to keep you two warm, then i'll go check out how it is outside. And while outside i can check and see what route would be the best, along with seeing which supplies we need to take with from on the train. Make sure you keep him warm, I will be back shortly." Allen could hear the sound of Amaryllis leaving and decided to deactivate his [cursed] eye, returning to the utterly sightless world. He didn't need it as it didn't help him see humans; just the souls surrounding Akuma.

The silver eyed exorcist could tell from the sound of Lavi's breathing he was sleeping, which would allow his body to focus on healing. Allen, with nothing to do, was left to his thoughts. Allen's train of thought drifted to thoughts of the mission they'd just been on.

_The finders sent to investigate the small town heard rumors to have 'spirits' abundant in the small village. They had reported that there was indeed innocence and that Exorcists should come and retrieve it. Lenalee, Kanda and the other exorcists had been on missions of their own so Komui decided to send Allen, Lavi and Bookman to retrieve the innocence. However lavi stated Bookman was busy with "Bookman stuff" and therefore only two exorcists were to be sent. The Vatican had made it clear after the Ark that Allen was to be accompanied by, at the very least, two other Exorcists. However an exception had been made for this mission, the fact being that Lavi was a bookman and could be trusted to not withhold information._

_Allen, after stopping the download of The Ark, hadn't been able to control the ark since. The whitette hadn't gone on missions, at least not till this one. The beansprout could tell that the order was keeping a careful eye on him, and for some reason it also seemed that he was being kept away from General Cross. Not that Allen wanted to be forced into his company, spending time with the womanizer, to Allen, was hell. When the mission was first brought up Allen was glad, because finally his skills were being put to use. But now… Allen wasn't as relieved about the mission as he at first was. This mission had turned into a nightmare._

_Upon arriving at the town the two exorcists found the finders gone/dead. Allen 'sensing' akuma went and dealt with them while Lavi used his Bookman skills to gather information. When Allen got back from bringing salvation to the akuma souls, Lavi hadn't found any useful information and they made up their minds to get a room and spend the night. However the single night turned into a week and a half before the duo were able to find any leads. It was very quick that they got into a pattern of Allen eradicating the Earl's toys and the Apprentice Bookman collecting information._

_Eventually the Bookman was able to find out about the long-since-abandoned church and the rumors thus about it. Rumors had said that 'witch animals' ( or to some 'Kami', 'Yokai', or more specifically 'Kitsune') were playing tricks on the attendants of the church. Some of the rumors said simply that people stopped going there when the pranks that were pulled had grown in severity._

_Other people lavi talked with said that at one time a young girl went missing or some heard she was even dead. Out of the people he was talking with they agreed on that she would appear to people whom went to the church. Saying that if it was not her herself (whether ghost or human) and instead it was one of the animals taking on her form._

_Lavi found that more recent people who've went there have disappeared. The Bookman kept digging and found out about one man who had gone to the abandoned church and survived. Though people said that after going he had started spouting nonsense and lost his mind. Quite the contrary indeed, Lavi noted after going, the man had very valuable information to be gotten from him._

_There were no creatures in the church that could be seen playing tricks and pranks. However it was thought that your perception would be altered. At least that was what was gathered as the man told his tale. He said there was a green glowing thing, obviously meaning innocence, on a flat surface of some sort, and from the man's observations there were also akuma. They didn't attack him, and from Lavi's questioning he deduced that it was because he was in the room with the innocence and that the innocence must've protected the man stopping the akuma from entering into the room. Even helping him as far as having the akuma leave as if the man had bolted out of the room._

_Lavi told the man he wasn't crazy after making a phone call to Komui. Lavi was told to make sure the man got on the next train out of town. Komui stating that since the man knew about the secret war he could join the order as a finder, science division member, or one of the other various sections. Komui noted that he might even be an accommodator, the concept interested Lavi and he agreed with Komui, it wasn't normal for innocence to protect ordinary people... At least not to that extent._

_Allen only hear what lavi told him after he'd gotten back in town. It was late, so, after Lavi had informed the parasitic-type they went to get dinner and in the morning both would try to find out where the former church was. It was midday the next day, when they finally were able to hear about a precise location instead of just the warnings that most of the villagers were all too happy to give and it was around one pm when they finally arriving at church. Allen's eye was freaking out when they'd gotten to the neglected building. However said neglected building didn't look neglected nor did it look abandoned._

_Allen found it strange (not that lavi didn't too) that they weren't able to see the building till they were almost to it's front doors, but neither of the Exorcists paid it that much attention. 'This could be the innocence protecting itself.' Allen assumed. Together the two went inside. Eventually they decided it was useless to be together. And that Lavi should search for where the innocence was while Allen used his eye to track Akuma, mentioning that currently he was unable to pinpoint the location of any akuma, nor how many there were. A couple minutes after splitting up Allen was finally able to see the Akuma properly... after, of course, encountering one. Allen did his best to eradicate the demons. Lavi on the other hand wasn't doing anything of that much use, besides of course eliminating where the innocence was not as the rabbit-exorcist looked for the places the man had described he saw._

_Walker walked aimlessly around, not able to find which way would actually lead him to the akuma or not. The cursed teen had gone from a state of lost to more lost to really lost in a building that the teen thought 'shouldn't be __**THAT**_ _big.' Allen's wandering ended up somehow getting him to that one room. He thought that there was an Akuma in that room which is why he went into it in the first place, but after trying to vanquish it and he was thrown back by neither the 'Akuma's' force nor his own. When Allen looked at it again he forgot it had ever been an akuma. Was it just his mind playing tricks on him? There was a girl in front of him that he swore he knew. Allen stood there not moving and the girl didn't move either. His eye wasn't reacting so he was sure this was in fact a little girl and not some akuma, causing Allen to remain still and not move. After standing there for what he thought was quite some time he decided to deactivate his innocence._

_He smiled at the girl, wanting her to walk over to him. Allen pondered why she was familiar. Allen hadn't noticed the other there before, his body moving instinctually to protect the girl. However his mind barely could process him as he ran to the girl, Allen thought it was a shadow and when he tried to focus on the shadow he got confused. The young brown bob-haired girl reached toward him and her fingertips briefly brushed Allen's hand as the exorcist reached towards her to pull her away from the shadow but when she touched his hand the 'shadow' killed her._

_All Allen could see was her burning and then…_

"Allen…" Allen was snapped from his thoughts.


End file.
